onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Katie00909/Hiding Isn't An Option ~1D Fanfic~ (Chapter Five)
I wake up and smile at the sleeping Niall, who I shared a bed with. "She's awake!" Harry hisses from outside. I keep silent and pretend to go back to sleep. They come in. Flynn starts singing: (I need to change who sings it. So ya:) ) Flynn, Nancy and Zayn: Its time to get up, in the morning. Louis: In the morning. Flynn: Got McDonalds breakfast for you. Liam and Harry: Just for you. Louis: or any other brand.. Flynn and Zayn: we drove 2 miles just to get it. Liam: So you better get up and eat it. Liam & Louis: You don't wanna be a selfish lazy (crazy) boy.. (harry) All: So we gotta get up! All:Time to get up! All: Its time to get up! All: its time to get uupp. All: ITS. TIME. TO. GET .UP All:Its time to get up! all: (time to get up) Flynn: ITS TIME TO GET UP! Liam and lou: ITS TIME! Flynn: Its time to get up- Harry and Nancy: Its time too.. Louis and Zayn: SHH! Liam and Nancy: Get up. Harry: Its time. Liam and Flynn: Doobie doo Liam and Louis: waaakee (gett) UPPPP.. Niall and I: Time to get up! Flynn: Yay! Everyone starts to laugh. "Where's my Maccies then?" I ask very seriously. "Oh, uh, well..." Harry falters. "No! You lied!" Niall screams. "Pretty much" Zayn confirms. I pout. Niall does too. "But... we have bacon!" Louis grins. "Yay!" I scream and fly down the stairs. I see the reddy-brown, sizzling meat and grab a plate. I then pile it on. Niall screams in horror when he see's me. "Wow, we've finally found a girl that eats more than Niall!" Louis remarks. Niall goes to take some of it but I push him playfully. "Meh" he growls. "Meh indeed!" Suddenly, someone grabs my waist. "Get off me, Curly!" I cry. Harry ignores my demands and signals for Niall to take his chance. Niall dives but I kick him away. I elbow Harry, causing him to let go of me. "Hell yeah!" I roar triumphantly. Louis pinches a piece. I narrow my eyes at him. Liam is in a fit of laughter, as is Flynn. Zayn, much to my bewilderment, has a few rashers. "Huh?" I ask him. "When you were distracted I pinched some off your plate" he informs me, signalling to my plate. I pretend to cry and Zayn hugs me. "Eleanor's coming round today!" Louis announces as he looks up from his phone. "Oh emm geeee!" Nancy gushes. I raise an eyebrow. "She's my girlfriend"Louis explains. "Ah. Okay. When?" "10 minutes" "Nice" "Hey, guys!" she calls. "Hey!" they say. Me, Flynn and Nancy all stand awkwardly in the corner. "El, this is Rose, Niall's girlfriend and Nancy, Harry's girlfriend" Liam introduces. "And me, I'm short not invisible!" Flynn insists. "He's my new best friend" Louis laughs. Flynn disappears for a second and come back with a battered carrot. "Put 'em up!" he orders in an American accent. 'El' laughs and puts her hand up. "Save me! Ah, he has a carrot!" she jokes. Louis snatches the carrot. "Only I aim a carrot at El!" Louis snaps playfully. "Oops?" "Flynn, I have a plan!" Zayn whispers. Flynn scampers over to him and Zayn kneels down. They eventually break apart. Zayn nods and runs into the kitchen, to return with two carrots. He passes one to Flynn and they both pretend to shoot them. I stumble to the kitchen and grab a handful. Though it baffles me at the amount of carrots they have. I toss one to Harry, then to Nancy. Liam catches one. Finally, I throw one to Niall. We surround the couple(who put their hands up). Louis drops his carrot and everyone shoots. We are leaving now. "Bye, Ni" I whisper as I kiss him. "Bye. Wanna go out for dinner tomorrow?" "Yep! Where?" "McDonalds" "Very romantic" I tease sarcastically. "Shut up. See you tomorrow!" "Bye, babe!" I call as I climb into Liam's car. I am in the front whilst Nancy and Flynn are in the back. We finally arrive. "Thanks, Lili" I say and give him a kiss on the cheek. "No problem" We wave goodbye as we enter our home. "We're back!" I call as I put down my bags. "Have you had any dinner?" Mum asks. "Yeah" We respond. I yawn and realise how tired I am, so I go to bed. Zayn P.O.V: Dinner?! I wish that was me. I really do. If only I had talked to her. It's too late now. I might tell her my feelings for her. But I don't know. (A/N If you want, you can comment and say if you want him to) I'm tired so I'm going to bed to think about what to do. Category:Blog posts